ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Storm
The Storm is the second episode in BTFF Adventure World. Plot We see Fakhinia. We zoom to a cave. Everybody was alseep. Lego was sleeping on the ground. Ahmad was on a bed, sleeping. Charbel was slleping on Ahmad's Chest. Armodrillo was sleeping in a hole. Dark was on the ground, snoring. Nick and Cyber were sleeping on beds of rock. Suddenly, the Alien telelported in. Alien: (With Megaphone) WAKE UP!! (they wake up) Oh, that's better. Ahmad: What is it this time? Alien: If you looked out the door you'll find the wrath of nature. Cyber looked out the door and found a horrible storm outside. HEavy rain, lightning, dark clouds, and such. Cyber: (electric accent) Oh my god. Alien: Very well! Find yourself Umbrealla! And watch for Tornadoes and Lightning! The Alien teleports out. Dark: WE'RE GOIN' OUT DERE?! Nick: Probaly. Dark: Uh... BUT DARK DOESN'T DO WATER! Cyber: (electric accent) Nor do I. Ahmad: We btter get going. Armodrillo went on walking. Lego moprhed an Umprella of Legoes above him. He walked out, but was caught by Cyber. Cyber: (electric accent) If you don't give us an Umbrella now, I'mma fry you! Cyber prepares his finger blasters. Lego gives him his umbrella. Cyber and Nick take it and walk out. Lego grows another, an army of Charbel's surround him. Lego: You wanna an Umbrella? Ahmad: You're coming with us. Lego morphes into an Umbrella, Charbel gets on Ahmad's Back and Ahmad holds Lego. They walk out. Armodrillo: You comin'? Dark: (a drop of rain falls near him) AH! Hey, can you do me a favor? Armodrillo: What? Dark: Dig us down. Armodrillo: (morphes Hands into Drills) Ok! Meanwhile, Cyber and Nick were walking. Cyber: I don't know why, this mission seems- HEADS UP! Cyber pushes Nick and absorbs a lightning bolt. Suddenly, another bolt of lightning fell directly in front of them. Nick: Yikes! An Amperi flew down in front of them. Nick: It looks scaring! Cyber: (electric accent) Stand back! Cyber blasted an electic Blast. The Amperi gets electrocuted and explodes. Cyber: (electric accent) That was... wierd. Nick: Cyber... you shouldn't have really destroyed that. Cyber: (electric accent) Why? Nick: BEcause IT's NATURAL PREDATOR IS Directly behind it! Amperi Predator: RAAAH! Nick: Run! Meanwhile, Ahmad and Charbel were walking. Suddenly, they were attacked by a Terrorchuala. Ahmad: Oh god! Lego morphed his hand into a hammer and hit Terrorchuala head on. Charbel divided and each clone kicked Terrorchuala independentally. Meanwhile, Armodrillo was drilling with Dark following him. Suddenly, Slamworm came out of the ground. Dark charged at it. Armodrillo tried to hide. Meanwhile, Nick shot Missiles, the Predator going Intangible. Cyber shot Electric Blasts. Nick retacted his arms and Gyro Spun. The Predator was sent flying. Dark punched Slamworm and tried to hold it off. Slamworm was pushing him while moving. Dark prepared his arm and stroke with his claw. Charbel Clones dogpiled Terrorchuala. Terrochuala threw them away and made an electric web blocking a lightning blast from Ahmad. Ahmad: Lego! Contain it's arms! Charbel! Dogpile it from the back. Lego warped himself around it's hands, while Charbel clonew piled the rest of the back. Ahmad jumped up and screamed lightning at it's head. Suddenly, a Tornado struck nearby. Charbel: Oh boy! Ahmad and Charbel started running the opposite direction. The Tornado swept away the Amperi Predator. Nick ran up to Cyber and held him, with a super speed, they dashed. Charbel: They're going superspeed! Ahmad: Hang tight! Charbel moved to Ahmad's back, charbel warping himself as a belt. Ahmad swang by a branch and leaped into the air. Ahmad fell down in front of the alien, Nick and Cyber arriving next. Alien: Congratualtions Electric Yeti Guy. You have won this round. And as for you, Conductoid, you lose. Charbel: Guys wait! There are still Dark and Armodrillo out there! Alien: well, whoever comes last, will be elliminated. Meanwhile, Armodrillo and Dark were running quickly away from the Tornado. Armodrillo: I could dig a canyon to contain the tornado, I just need to get far enough! Dark: Well do it then! Dark held Armodrillo and threw him forward. Armodrillo found the rest of the people just a few feet away. Armodrillo: No, I gotta save my friend. Armodrillo shifts his hands to drills and digs a canyon quickly. He threw the dirts to one side, making a wall. He climbed it. Dark got stuck in the tornado and is thrown away. Armodrillo caught him and put him down. The Tornado arrived and started sucking them both. Dark jumps forward to the other side. Armodrillo was getting sucked. Armodrillo: Help me! Dark: (looks at the Tornado) Do it yourself! Dark ran off towards the rest of the people. Armodrillo was sucked and pulled back at the tornado. Dark arrived at the people and the forcefield formed. Lego: You betrayed your friend! Alien: So, we got you my dear yeti as a winner. Any requests? Ahmad: I demand the return of Armodrillo and the loss of Dark. Dark: What?! Dark charged at Ahmad but was teleported away. Armodrillo teleported in. Armodrillo: Uh, (rubs head) What happened? Dark got teleported above the tornado falling on it, a lightning bolt stroke him and he was electrocuted. Armodrillo: No!! He was my friend! A tear fell across Armodrillo's cheek. Charbel: He deserves it. Ahmad looked up to the Tornado, which throws out Dark, who falls in a portal to the Null Void. The Portal closed. THE END! Characters *Alien Contestants (with rank) #Ahmad #Lego #Charbel #Nick #Cyber #Armodrillo (Eliminated; Saved) #Dark (Eliminated) Hazards *Terrorchuala *Amperi Predator *Amperi *Slamworm